Unknown Talent
by vands88
Summary: Season 2 Jate fun. Jack’s playing the piano, and guess who wants to join in? It’s kind of a ‘missing scene’ thing. Random, short, and...well, Jate.


**Title**: Unknown Talent  
**Rating**: G  
**Summary**: Jack's playing the piano, and guess who wants to join in? It's kind of a 'missing scene' thing. Centered around SEASON 2.  
**Warnings**: Ermm...none unless you're terrified of pianos or something.  
**Status of Fic**: Completed one shot.  
**Author's Notes**: Very random and short Jate piece. I found a paragraph of this lying around on my computer and decided to finish it off and post it. Because of this, it hasn't been beta'd and is therefore probably packed full of mistakes. Oh, and SECOND FIC IN ONE NIGHT! Ok, cheating a bit, I _finished _two fics in a night, but I still think that's quite an achievement.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Lost". They were created by JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof and they belong to them, Touchstone, and ABC.

Big surprise there.

* * *

The sun was slowly sinking below the vast ocean of the mysterious island as the survivors scuttered around like small bugs to their various shelters. Kate, however, was on her way to the hatch. It was her shift in ten minutes; she had no idea who she was sharing it with as she forgot to ask Locke earlier so she was either in for several hours of hell or…well, several hours of near hell. She hated that feeling of being trapped, that's why she didn't want to move to the caves, and the hatch was even worse. So being stuck in the metal hatch for about six hours was not her idea of fun.

She sighed as she reached the door leading to the hatch, the forest now completely dark around her as she forced the heavy door open and walked in. As Kate walked along the cold metal corridor, the most beautiful sound greeted her…

Someone was playing the piano.

She turned the corner and quietly walked into the main room, carefully not to disturb whoever it was. What she saw almost took her breath away.

There was Jack. The hero, the doctor, the man who barely has five seconds to himself was… playing the piano. Kate watched how his fingers gracefully hit each note, he'd obviously played the song many times before because she noticed how his eyes were unfocused, a sign that his mind was somewhere else completely. She stood mesmerised by the grace of the music until the delightful sound suddenly stopped.

Kate snapped out of her daze to see Jack looking at her with a slight smile on his face. He knew he had caught her out, he muttered a greeting and she returned it before he glanced back at the piano.

"Do you want to play?" Jack asked.

"I…um…I don't play piano." Kate said slightly nervously, tucking a stray piece of her hazel hair behind her ear.

"Sure you do. I can teach you if you want. Unless you've got something better to do that is." Jack said with a hint of humour in his voice.

Kate giggled, and cast her eyes down to the dull floor for a moment, trying to think of an answer. "Yeah. Yeah sure, what else is there to do in this place?"

"Oh I don't know, sit in front of the computer and press a button every 108 minutes?"

Kate laughed as she sat down beside him at the piano; she'd missed this side of Jack. "So what are we playing?" She asked, still slightly nervous about the whole ordeal.

"Umm…we can play the piece I was playing earlier if you like?" Jack glanced at Kate over and noticed the look of unease on her face and added, "It's not that hard – promise".

She smiled up at him before biting her lip and nodding. "Sure thing."

"Ok, just put your left thumb here…"

Jack spent the next hour trying to teach Kate the easy part of a song his father taught him. After a couple of interruptions from the timer and a short break to get some Dharma branded coffee they had managed to play the whole piece note perfect together.

"See! I told you that you could do it." Jack said, smiling proudly at her. "You're a natural!"

Kate laughed, "I wouldn't quite say that. It was quite fun though, thanks for teaching me."

"Anytime." Jack said, smiling at her. Kate blushed under his gaze and turned her attention to the floor again, pretending to find it fascinating.

Luckily, Locke chose that particular moment to walk in and from then on in, it was back to island life as they knew it.

* * *

Well, I did tell you it was short and random. Comments are welcome. :) 


End file.
